starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daine Jir
Daine Jir fue un oficial soldado de asalto de la Legión 501 audaz y sincero, que servía a Darth Vader a bordo del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] Devastador como un comandante durante la cacería por los planos robados de la Estrella de la Muerte durante el 0 ABY. Jir—parte de una familia que había donado una plantilla genética para el programa de desarrollo de los soldados de asalto Imperiales—comenzó como un soldado de asalto de combate en la 501, pero luego demostró ser un oficial implacable y competente. Sin embargo, muchos sospechaban que no duraría mucho bajo el mando de Vader después de que dudó de una decisión del Señor Oscuro. Vader quedó impresionado ante la brutal honestidad de Jir, y lo ascendió en lugar de matarlo. En 0 ABY, Jir lideró un contingente de la 501 en un ataque a la corbeta CR90 Tantive IV, donde Vader creía que la senadora Leia Organa había recibido transmisiones que contenían los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. La 501 eliminó a las fuerzas Rebeldes a bordo de la nave y capturó a Organa, pero a pesar de una revisión completa de la corbeta, no se halló ni el menor rastro de los esquemas. Jir tuvo la tarea de destruir a la nave y alertar al Senado Imperial de que todos los que estaban en la corbeta habían muerto en un ataque de meteoritos. Biografía Comandante de la 501 Un hombre humano alto y delgado, Daine Jir era un miembro de la familia Jir, conocida por haber donado una plantilla genética para el programa de desarrollo de soldados de asalto del Imperio Galáctico.StarWars.com Visual Guides Jir se alistó en el Ejército Imperial, demostrando ser extremadamente competente; sirvió como un soldado de asalto en la élite Legión 501,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia antes de volverse un oficial fuera del combate con el rango de teniente en la misma legión, famosa por sus hazañas en Kamino y Polis Massa al igual que reprimiendo una fuga en masa de una prisión en la Estrella de la Muerte.Star Wars: Battlefront II Jir usó regímenes rigurosos constantes y simuladores de crisis para asegurarse de que él''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' y los soldados de asalto bajo su mando''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' mantenían altos niveles de rendimiento. Para 0 ABY, Jir y la 501 fueron apostados a bordo del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]]Vader: The Ultimate Guide Devastador, y sirvió directamente bajo el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader, el ejecutor militar del Emperador Palpatine. Vader era una figura temible conocida por ejecutar a sus subordinados por errores simples,[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] y muchos de los que le servían tenían miedo de oponérsele. Jir—un hombre audaz y sincero—no le tenía miedo a Vader, y habló en contra de sus sugerencias en numerosas ocasiones siendo apenas un teniente. Esto era prácticamente inaudito, y los homólogos de Jir contaban sus días entre los vivos; ya que Vader había Telequinesis|estrangulado con la Fuerza a otros hombres por causas menores. Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro vio la brutal honestidad de Jir como un contraste refrescante a la retórica manipulativa común de muchos oficiales Imperiales, y lo ascendió a comandante. El comandante Daine Jir se volvió el aide-de-camp de Vader para el año siguiente o durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Luego se rumoró que Jir, como el Almirante Firmus Piett y el Capitán Janus Bonn, era uno de los pocos oficiales Imperiales selectos que jamás se habían ganado el respeto de Vader. Ataque en el Tantive IV En 0 ABY, los miembros de la Alianza para Restaurar la República en el planeta Toprawa robaron los planos del proyecto secreto del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte, y los transmitieron a la Senadora Imperial Leia Organa—ella misma era miembro de la Alianza Rebelde—y su tripulación a bordo de la corbeta CR90 Tantive IV. Para cuando Inteligencia Imperial rastreó la pérdida, Organa escapó en el Tantive IV; jurando recuperar la información robada a cualquier costo, Darth Vader llevó al Devastador en persecusión,The New Essential Chronology junto con Jir y la 501. Vader también ansiaba que al capturar la nave el Imperio supiera la ubicación de la base secreta de los Rebeldes. left|thumb|230px|Jir, al lado de Darth Vader mientras confronta a Leia Organa. El Devastador interceptó al Tantive IV sobre el remoto mundo de Tatooine en los Territorios del Borde Exterior; el Destructor Estelar atrapó la nave con su rayo tractor, y Vader ordenó que la 501 se preparara para el abordaje. Jir se quedó detrás de Vader mientras la contingente de soldados de asalto de la legión entraba en el Tantive IV para eliminar los pocos soldados de la Rebelión que defendían la nave. Los Imperiales no se esforzaron mucho acabándolos, permitiéndole a Vader—acompañado por Jir—entrar y supervisar la búsqueda de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte; sin embargo, no se hayó ningún rastro de los esquemas, y los Imperiales tampoco pudieron encontrar a la Princesa Leia Organa. Jir y el Comandante Nahdonnis Praji asaltaron el puente de la nave y capturaron al capitán del Tantive IV, Raymus Antilles,Star Wars (radio) a quien Vader asesinó durante un interrogatorio. En poco tiempo, Organa fue localizada, pero los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte no fueron encontrados. Los soldados de asalto de Jir escoltaron a Organa ante él y Vader, quien comenzó a cuestionarla. Organa estuvo desafiante, repitiendo que estaba en una misión diplomática y que el Senado no respondería por las acciones de Vader. Furioso, Vader la acusó de conspirar con la Rebelión y ordenó que la llevaran a bordo de su Destructor Estelar para interrogarla después. Cuando Organa se fue, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith le preguntó a Jir por qué ella había escogido Tatooine, ya que parecía no tener ninguna presencia militar; Jir le dijo que los sensores confirmaron la sospecha de Vader, pero que no podían ofrecer razones posibles para que Organa eligiera a Tatooine. Jir creía que Organa no cedería incluso bajo interrogatorio de Vader, y, que si hubiese dependido de él, la hubiera liberado o la habría asesinado junto a los otros tripulantes Tantive IV.Star Wars 1 Le dijo de forma sincera a Vader que manteniéndola en custodia podía generar simpatía por la Alianza Rebelde en el Senado, pero el Señor Oscuro sabía que ella era su único enlace a la base Rebelde, y por tanto no podía matarla ni muchos menos soltarla. Jir también sentía compasión por la mujer, creyendo que su muerte podría resultar un panorama más disfrutable que si fuera torturada a manos de Darth Vader. Vader ordenó a Jir enviar una señal de auxilio desde la nave y que se asegurara que la nave había sido destruida en una tormenta de meteoritos, para destruir la nave y asegurarse de que no habían sobrevivientes, e informar al Senado Imperial—al igual que el padre de Leia Organa, Bail Prestor Organa—que todos habían muerto. Vader también le ordenó a Jir enviar un destacamento de la 501 a la superficie de Tatooine para buscar una cápsula de escape sola, en que creyó se hayaban los planos. El Devastador trasladó a Organa hacia la Estrella de la Muerte—donde la predicción de Jir de que Organa no traicionaría a la Alianza se volvió realidad—y luego la 501 participó en la Cuarta Batalla de Yavin 4, donde eliminó al Alto Mando Bothan. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|right|265px|El Comandante Jir y Darth Vader. Daine Jir era un hombre audaz y sincero, conocido por cuestionar las decisiones de sus superiores cuando veía fallas en ellos. A diferencia de muchos, no le tenía miedo a Darth Vader y a sus poderes de la Fuerza, y con frecuencia llamaba su juicio cuestionador en varias misiones con el Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, Jir era considerado un oficial Imperial modelo, ya que podía seguir órdenes de forma explícita cuando veía el sentido en estas, y con frecuencia aceptaba la explicación de Vader después de preguntarle sobre su curso de acción planeado. Diligente, implacable, y eficiente, Jir tomaba importancia de los soldados bajo su mando, y los mantuvo en condiciones de pelea adecuadas mediante simuladores y entrenamiento constantes. Entre bastidores Daine Jir apareció por primera vez en la novelización de 1976 de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], donde se le dio varias líneas de diálogo, aunque no fue identificado por nombre. En 1977, apareció en Una Nueva Esperanza, donde tuvo pocos diálogos acortados; también apareció en el primer número de la adaptación de Marvel de Una Nueva Esperanza, aunque tuvo una apariencia diferente, con patillas negras. El personaje también tuvo el mismo papel en la dramatización de radio de Una Nueva Esperanza, y probablemente apareció en una escena temprana en Ralltiir, donde se oye a un Imperial con la voz del mismo actor. Desde entonces, sus únicas apariciones han sido en las novelas Death Star y The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader, ambas repitiendo su escena en Una Nueva Esperanza. En consecuencia, todas sus apariciones han cubierto la misma escena exacta. Después de la dramatización en radio de Una Nueva Esperanza, ninguna fuente mencionó al comandante Imperial y nunca fue identificado, hasta el Star Wars Customizable Card Game de Decipher lo identificó como "Daine Jir" en 1997. "Daine Jir" es posiblemente un juego de la palabra "danger" (peligro), inspirado por la línea de Jir: "es ''peligroso detenerla''"—en inglés "holding her is dangerous". En 2005, el videojuego Star Wars: Battlefront II afirmó que los soldados de asalto vistos a bordo del Tantive IV eran miembros de la Legión 501, volviendo a Jir un comandante de la prestigiosa legión. Esto fue confirmado después en The Empire's Finest: Who's Who in the Imperial Military, un artículo escrito por Daniel Wallace y Abel G. Peña, aparecido en ''Star Wars Insider'' 96. La identificación del actor que interpretó a Jir en Una Nueva Esperanza no se conoció durante muchos años, pero en abril de 2007, The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film explicó que se trataba de Constantin De Goguel. Sin embargo, menos de un mes después, el Visual Guides de StarWars.com escrito por Pablo Hidalgo señaló que Jir—enlistado en el guión como un "comandante" sin nombre—fue interpretado por Al Lampert, como parte de las notas de producción del filme. Apariciones *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novelización juvenil)|Novelización juvenil Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 1'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Soldados de asalto del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Miembros de la Legión 501 Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico